Weakening Strengths
by Solange K
Summary: Klaus suddenly begins to feel strange emotions- something he's never felt before- towards a certain Caroline Forbes.
1. Chapter 1

**Weakening Strengths**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own The Vampire Diaries.**

_**A/N: I enjoy shipping Klaus and Caroline, as they are my favorite unofficial pairing from the VD :) Your feedback is important to me in order for me to improve my work so please feel free. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Love? What is love if the reciprocal feelings and deep emotions do not exist? Perfection cannot be perfection if the ignorance of my strange and sudden affections for her are apathetically regarded. Have I gone mad with the solitude of my years so much that I imagine that such a petty thing as love can possibly exist? If I ever admit my feelings, my weakness will be revealed, thus rendering me incompetent of the greater tasks at hand. Love can break down and weaken even the strongest of creations: the Originals._

Niklaus abruptly shut his journal and dashed to the door.

"Rebekah, what is it you want?" Klaus said to his sister, taking in her tear-consumed eyes and weary figure.

"I trusted you. Everyone else left you, but I was always there from the beginning! I loved you through everything, Nik. All you have ever done was abandon me!" The tears began to stream down her ocean-blue eyes.

"Come on, Rebekah, let bygones be bygones. I always brought you back to life, haven't I? And you've destroyed my only chance of creating more hybrids with Elena's blood."

"Making more hybrids is now more important to you than me? More important to you than the only family who's ever stood by you? Despite the several times you've stultified my body and threw me in a box?!"

"Alright, if it makes your petty little life fall into place, I apologize for breaking your neck. Can we move past this now?" Klaus asked her indifferently.

"You chose Caroline over me! You let those humans torture me! How can I ever forgive you for betraying me?! You don't even care about all the things I've done for you!"

"Rebekah, please stop your incessant nagging, I've had a rather slow day. We'll just start again, besides I need you." Klaus shoved his journal under the dinner table and turned to face his sister.

Rebekah could tell by the way Klaus was steadily glaring at her that he had already won this argument. Rebekah sighed and revealed a piece of paper she kept concealed behind her back.

"Well, what's this then?" Rebekah brandished the paper in front of Klaus's enraged face.

"Hand that over, Rebekah. You don't want any more quarrels between us. I promise you it will not end well."

"Why did you draw this?" Rebekah challenged, tears threatening her eyes once more.

"Where did you find that?!" Klaus screamed at Rebekah in his own intimidating way.

"It was on the floor in the hallway. Just take it, Nik! I could care less about a stupid drawing!" She said and flung the paper at Klaus.

He caught it quickly before it could touch the floor. By the time he caught the paper, Rebekah was gone.

It was only after he was alone that he actually looked at the drawing, taking in every perfect detail.

He stared at the beautiful blonde girl's piercing blue-grey eyes. He began to read his own handwriting on the drawing. "Centuries worth of beautiful women will never be as beautiful as you, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline woke up with a large grin stretched across her face. She rolled over in bed and ran her fingers along the bare, smooth grooves of her lover's back.

"Tyler, wake up. I have to get to school early! Come _on,_" Caroline urged, and then laughed at his resistance.

"Why early? Can't we just enjoy one school-free weekend? Just me and you?" Tyler pleaded, his voice husky with sleep.

"As tempting as that is..." Caroline leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Tyler, I'm head of the dance committee. I'm in charge of tonight's dance."

"Oh crap, that's tonight?"

"Yes it is. And guess who's wearing a super sexy tux?" She grinned and planted another soft kiss on his lips.

"Alright, hurry up and get dressed." He grinned and flung himself out of bed.

* * *

Tyler and Caroline arrived at the school to be greeted by none other than the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings.

"Well, look who it is, Little Miss Perfect and her hybrid boyfriend. You two can go on home. I've got this," Rebekah hissed, and gestured towards the door.

"Oh, no. You were probably too busy flirting with Matt to realize, but I was put in charge of this dance."

"Well, I was under the impression that people wanted this dance to be _fun. _My honest mistake. Tyler, come and give me a hand with this will you?" Rebekah said, beckoning for Tyler to follow her towards some of the props. He rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and turned to help her.

"Ugh, I just can't _stand _some people," Caroline complained to herself out loud.

The words were barely out of her mouth when Klaus appeared.

"Speaking of," Caroline rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

"Ah, Caroline. You look ravishing as always," Klaus smiled sweetly at Caroline, or at least as sweetly as he could possibly muster.

"What do you want?" She said, obviously pestered by his intimidating presence.

"Well, I was just in the process of asking you if you would like to accompany me to the dance. I don't like high school dances myself, but as you can see, my sister's persistent complaints have left me with no alternative. But if you are willing, I have a feeling the circumstances would be much more in my favor," Klaus grinned a dimpled smile at Caroline.

She couldn't help but think to herself that if he hadn't been so malicious, she might actually have found him to be attractive. _Only slightly_, she reasoned with herself internally.

"I'll pass. In case you haven't noticed, Tyler happens to be my boyfriend," Caroline added bitterly, "And I wouldn't be caught dead with you. Hopefully that won't give you any spiteful ideas."

"Come on, Caroline, at least one dance?" Klaus leaned in ever so slightly, eyes sparkling with anticipation."What have you got to lose?"

Caroline considered his proposal briefly, weighing her options. It was, after all, just one dance. The rest of her day would be spent with Tyler forgetting that meaningless dance. Besides, no one deserves to be completely alone _all_ the time, even _Klaus._

"_Just _one dance. But you'll forget it happened as soon as it does. And don't get used to it."

"All right then, all is well. I'll be looking forward to it, love." Klaus smiled at Caroline one last time, and disappeared as fast as he came.

After nearly ten minutes of aimlessly roaming around the room, Tyler finally found his way to Caroline.

"I saw you talking to Klaus. What did he want?" Tyler asked impatiently.

"Actually it was more of _him _talking to _me. _I just stood and pretended to care," Caroline joked, but after seeing Tyler's steely expression, sobered again.

"I'm serious."

Something about his tone didn't make that hard to believe.

"Tyler, it's okay, really. He just asked to dance with me tonight. Just one dance."

"And you said...?"

"I said okay…"

She saw his emotions shift from confused to fuming with rage in an instant. The effect her words had on him made his face turn bright red with anger, and the next thing she saw was her boyfriend's fists banging on the wall.

"Tyler, stop...people are looking."

"I don't want him to touch you, Caroline!" Tyler fumed, his face conveying his rage.

"Tyler, it's alright! It's just _one _dance!"

His anger seemed to die down, but only slightly. She started to coax him soothingly with words like "sweetie, it's okay" and "please just calm down, okay? For me?"

"I don't care that I'm going to dance with him, Tyler. I don't care that he _wants _to dance with me."

"I know, I'm just pissed that he always gets what he wants."

"But he doesn't. I love _you..._" She said, and burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry," Tyler tightened his arms around her waist and drew her in closer to him.

He wore a guilty expression that he couldn't allow her to see, a different side of him that, surprisingly, had gone unexplored. But he wasn't feeling guilty about losing control _or _making a scene. It was much deeper than that. He wasn't apologizing for yelling at her in public, but for keeping a dark secret from the girl he was once sure he loved, and was now growing more and more confused about his affections towards her day by day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Blue or grey?" Caroline asked her best friend Elena, gesturing to two beautiful dresses hanging along the side of her bed.

"What's Klaus' least favorite color?" Elena teased, feigning curiosity.

"Elena, come on. I didn't tell you so you could torture me about it."

"I'm sorry. It's just, Klaus? Really? After everything he's done to us?" Elena said, arching her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Elena, that's not fair. Remind me again who you've been spending all your time with lately?" Caroline pressed.

"Yes, it's Damon. But it's different; Damon is not Klaus." Elena said somberly.

"Not _that_ different." Caroline insisted, her eyes narrowing.

Before Elena could delve deeper into the argument, Tyler walked into her room.

"Hey, Care. Hey Elena," Tyler said as he kissed Caroline's forehead and embraced her briefly.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be home getting dressed for tonight?" Caroline asked against his chest.

"Uh, I have to talk to you about that. I just stopped by to tell you this in person so it wouldn't be much of a shock. I'm sorry but I'll be running a bit late." Caroline's face immediately fell.

"Oh...why?"

"Just, uh, something important I have to do. I promise I'll be there when they play the Cure's _Pictures of You._You'll be okay?" he asked, gingerly touching the bottom of her chin. She gazed into his eyes for a moment before replying.

"I'll be fine. But you'd better not be _too _late, okay?" Caroline smiled tightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You practically skip sleep just to plan these dances." Tyler smiled and kissed her cheek.

She plastered a false smile as she watched him leap over piles of discarded dresses erratically scattered across the floor. She waited until he was out of earshot, and then sighed loudly in misery and flopped, face down, on her bed.

"Elena, what am I supposed to do until he arrives?" Caroline yelled into the bed.

"Wait for him to come?"

She caught sight of her friend's somber condition and immediately decided that she was no longer in the joking mood.

"Sorry. Too soon?" Elena asked.

"Little bit, yeah. Well I'm glad I have you; we could go together."

"Oh. Um… Caroline?"

"Elena…?" Caroline said slowly. "Don't tell me you're already going with someone else."

"Well, Damon asked."

"Elena! What did you say?" Caroline asked gravely.

"I didn't say no."

"Elena! You and Stefan have this _EPIC _eternal love."

"He's taking Rebekah. Besides, Caroline, you don't know Damon like I do."

"I can't change your mind, can I? Oh fine, just be careful! He's still Damon."

"I will if you will. I mean, let's face it: it's not me you should be worried about here. You're the one with the date with Klaus."

"It's not a date; it's just _one_dance. You know I'll be careful. So _anyways_, blue or grey?"

* * *

"You are a woman, are you not?" Klaus asked Rebekah while absentmindedly flipping through his vast closet.

"You're kidding," Rebekah said, hands on her hips.

"You know somewhat of the bizarre details women intuitively regard. Being as that is, you're going to help me choose a tie for tonight. Blue or grey?" Rebekah's older brother asked.

"Nik, I've never seen you care about anything short of power and superiority your entire life. It's that girl, Caroline, isn't it? Isn't it?" Rebekah insisted.

"The way I see it, this has nothing to do with you, now does it?"

"Fine, Nik. You want to be right? You're right," Rebekah said sarcastically, the slight hurt visible in her eyes.

"Come on, 'Bekah, don't be cantankerous now. To the contrary, your opinion does matter to me. I need to make myself agreeable."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and leaned over his desk, deep in thought.

"Blue," she answered before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"The drinks! Where is Matt with the drinks!? Hey, you! Don't put that there. Follow me with that." Caroline barked orders at everyone, not bothering to conceal her stress.

"Hey, Caroline. Not everything has to be perfect, you did a great job. Just relax, okay?" Bonnie soothed her, grabbing her friend's arm and urging her to take a seat.

"I can't! What if everything doesn't go well?"

"You can't be insecure about this, Care. Look around! It's going to be great."

"You think so?" Caroline's eyes lit up with accomplishment.

"Of course! Hey, where's Tyler?"

"He'll be here. I hope," she said then added, "Quick! Teeth check. Open your mouth!"

Baffled, Bonnie barred her teeth with an awkward smile.

"Okay, you're good!"

"Okay, I don't know what you're-"

"Jeremy, hey!" Caroline yelled, drawing Bonnie's attention to him to keep her from blurting out something stupid.

"Hey, Caroline. Hey, Bonnie." Elena's younger brother smiled at them, but his eyes lingered on Bonnie.

"You look beautiful," he said to Bonnie.

"I'll leave you two," she said with a huge grin spread across her face. Caroline looked between them, mentally noting how well they suited each other.

She decided to go to the bathroom to fix her curly updo once more and retouch her makeup. She smoothed her satiny grey dress. Should she have gone with the blue dress? She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the note that was slipped under the door at first. After reapplying mascara for the third time, she finally turned around and saw a yellowish scroll tied tightly with a red ribbon. Curious, she slowly removed the ribbon.

When she opened the scroll, her breath was taken away. A spitting image of her was drawn on the scroll, complete with a beautiful pearl necklace embracing her neck. _It_was_her, but there was no way she was_that _beautiful,_she thought to herself. The eyes of the girl in the picture were drawn flawlessly wide and blue with innocence and description. The mystery artist copied everything about her 100% accurately, if not more beautifully. The hair was silky and flaxen, spilling at her shoulders. However, the Caroline in the drawing wore a blue, strapless dress.

Perplexed, she turned the drawing over several times, struggling to find some indication of its creator when she noticed a vague and cryptic note addressed to her:

"Meet me by the lockers."

-Klaus


End file.
